


Draco's First Time

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Memories, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slushies, hot day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco's first time... drinking a slushy.





	Draco's First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> PollyWeasley, don't say I never give you anything. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to the slushy that I drank today, during a ridiculously hot bank holiday.
> 
> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the prompt: aberrant

“Circe, Malfoy. You’ve genuinely never had a slushy?” Ron asked, incredulously. 

“Indeed, I have not.” Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron’s red, purple and orange concoction with distaste. “Mother forbade me from _ever_ having such a plebeian creation. I distinctly recall her saying that a slushy would be aberrant to everything a Malfoy holds dear. Two scoops of vanilla was my usual treat on a hot day-”

“Bloody hell,” smirked Ron, taking a big mouthful of icy rainbow, “your childhood sounds like it was a cauldron of laughs. We just about survived on slushies every summer. One time, Fred and George managed an Extension Charm on their Banana and Gooseberry… The sugar rush nearly put George in St. Mungos-”

“They are quite refreshing,” Pansy interrupted, carefully placing her own Goji Berry slushy on a coaster. “And hardly the proletarian treat for the great unwashed that you seem to imagine, Draco. They are having quite the fashion moment-” 

“Harry, mate. This is a situation that you need to rectify. You’ve been together, what? _Two years?_ Go get your boyfriend a Fortescue’s finest.”

“Two and a half.” Harry said, grinning. “And I’ll remind you that I’d never had one till your brothers forced one down my throat. Lemon Ice-poles were about the best I managed at the Dursleys.” Harry turned to face Draco, and gently kissed the back of his fingers. 

“Doesn’t look like I've got a choice, love. Blueberry or Raspberry?”

~@~ 

Harry returned two minutes later bearing a domed cup. The contents were a sparkly iridescent blue that had absolutely no place in nature. 

Pansy, Ron and he waited while Draco took a long drink, his eyes widening almost imperceptibly with the shocking cold of the drink. Fortescues used a Chilling Charm that almost _guaranteed_ brain freeze on its unsuspecting customers. 

“Acceptable,” Draco spluttered out.“It certainly has a vulgar charm about it. I suppose I could get used to these slushies.”

“Posh _git_,” laughed Harry, pulling a ruffled Draco in for a quick kiss. “And I could get used to this funny blue tongue that tastes of raspberries.”

Pansy and Ron could only roll their eyes at each other. Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
